Interspecies Awkwardness: Extra Chapters
by n7gvlvr
Summary: This is a collection of the extra chapters I've created within the same time line as my other fiction-Interspecies Awkwardness. These one shots are listed in order that they were written and most have not been beta'd, all mistakes are my own. (most T but M occasionally because of a trigger possibility.) Garrus/FShep, Edi/Joker
1. Operation: Valentine's Surprise

***Author's Note***

So, with this little piece I wanted you to see not so much the sex that they're going to have after dinner, sprawled across the bed in the loft, staring up through that skylight at the stars. I wanted you to see the planning, the details, the fact that Garrus wanted her to have that chance, that night where they *could* have that sex, they *could* watch those stars pass over them. She's spent so much of her life in space for so long and now she's grounded, she's pregnant, so much is changing, and he wants to give her a moment that brings who she thinks she was and who she is now together and lets them meet, lets them realize they're the same person. So, yeah, that's what I was feeling. Um...I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Specialist Traynor?" Garrus called as he jogged to catch up to Samantha.

"Oh, hi, Garrus," Traynor stopped so her former crew mate could catch up to her. She was walking back to the _Normandy _to report for duty.

"I need a favor," Garrus began as he stopped in front of her. "I was really hoping you could help me out."

"What is it?" Traynor asked.

"Well, tomorrow is Valentine's day. That human holiday to celebrate love," Garrus explained. "And I had an idea for something to do for Jane, but I can't make it work by myself."

"And that's where I come in?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes," Garrus' mandibles flared and Sam knew the look in his eyes. It was the same look he got whenever he was scheming.

"Ooh," Traynor grinned. "What are you planning?"

"Promise to help and I'll tell you," Garrus baited.

"Come on, then," She gestured toward the docks. "I have to get back to the _Normandy."_

"Great!" Garrus followed along. "I need to talk to Joker, too."

Garrus filled her in on his plan to surprise his wife for their first Valentine's day and Sam felt her heart melting at the thoughtfulness that Garrus exhibited. He wasn't human, and he barely understood human holidays like Valentine's and Christmas, but that didn't stop him from celebrating them, for Jane's sake. Truth be told, she was starting to believe he liked them as well, though he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Is there anything I shouldn't make?" She asked as they stepped into decontamination.

"Well, the books say no fish. And anything extremely strong smelling makes her feel sick," Garrus explained. "She's been really liking pasta. Fettuccine, I think."

"Okay, that's simple. What about yourself?" Traynor had gotten very good at cooking Dextro based foods with having both Tali and Garrus on board the _Normandy_ through the invasion.

"Um, really, I was just expecting you'd make Jane's dish. I can handle my own."

"Garrus, I'm already dirtying the kitchen, all you have to do is pay for the groceries," She said.

"Well, if it's not too much trouble," He conceded. "I'll have the groceries delivered to the _ Normandy_ then."

"Here?" Traynor pointed toward the decking below her. "Why here? I thought I would be cooking at your home."

"Ahh, that's where Joker comes in," Garrus shot her that devious look again, winking as he exited decontamination and turned toward the cockpit.

"Hey!" Joker turned his chair. "What are you doing here? I figured you and Jane would be locked up in your little love nest for at least another seven months."

"I'm here to ask a favor," Garrus started.

The conversation that followed was similar to the one he'd had with Traynor. He explained his plan for the following evening and Joker and EDI agreed to help him.

"Of course, we need Hackett to approve this little field trip," Joker explained.

"Already taken care of," Garrus said. "I was coming from Hackett's office when I ran into Specialist Traynor. He has approved Jane taking temporary command of the _Normandy_ from 1800 tomorrow until 0800 on February fifteenth."

"Sa-weet!" Joker held his fist out to Garrus who carefully bumped his own knuckles against the pilots'.

"Wait," Joker's excitement at helping to surprise his previous Commander dried up as quickly as it'd arrived. "Does the current Commander know about this plan of yours?"

"Yes," Williams spoke up from behind Garrus. "Garrus spoke to me before he ever went to Hackett. I will be ordering all personnel except a very skeleton crew off the ship as of 1400 tomorrow, which should give everyone enough time to prepare for this outing."

"I really appreciate this, Ash."

"No problem," Ashley waved his thanks away. "You make Shep...I mean Jane, happy, and that's what matters."

* * *

The next evening Garrus ushered Jane out of the house with the promise of a traditional Valentine's date.

"Everything I've found said it's customary for couples to go out and enjoy each other's company," Garrus said as he helped her into their waiting transportation. "So that's what we're doing."

"Garrus," Jane shook her head. "You don't need to do this, I would've been content to stay in and enjoy your company."

She leaned against him in the back seat of the car, walking her fingers up his chest and toward his neck as she said, "We could've watched a vid, cuddled on the couch, enjoyed each other in ways that aren't socially acceptable when we're in public."

"Jane," Garrus caught her wandering hand as it reached his shoulder, holding it in his own before pressing her knuckles to his mouth. "We can do that any night, but tonight is special."

She turned in the seat, still pressed against him but no longer gazing up toward his face. He bit his tongue to keep from spilling the secret of where they were going when he saw her lower lip jut out into a small pout. He rubbed his chin against the top of her head but didn't try to assure her that she would like what he had planned. He knew she would and he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise.

He'd gone to great lengths to make sure she had no idea what was happening tonight, including paying extra to have the driver deliver them directly into the cargo bay of the _Normandy. _And because of the tinted glass between the front and back seats of the car, Jane had no idea where they'd landed until the doors opened and Garrus helped her out of the vehicle.

"What is all this?" Jane asked as she took in her surroundings. It only took her a moment to realize she was standing in the cargo hold of the _Normandy. _

"My idea of a traditional Valentine's date," Garrus explained as he held his arm out to her. "The vids suggested something romantic and unexpected."

"Well this was definitely unexpected," Jane agreed as she wound her arm through his and they walked toward the elevator.

She leaned against him as the elevator moved slowly from the cargo hold to the CIC. They stepped free of the lift and were greeted by Admiral Hackett and Lt. Commander Williams.

"Commander," Williams' heels clicked as she snapped to attention, saluting.

"What is going on?" Jane looked to her husband who's mandibles were spread in a wide turian grin.

"I am authorized to relinquish control of this vessel from this time, 1800 the fourteenth of February 2187 until 0800, the fifteenth of February 2187," Williams lowered her hand from the salute, then offered it to Jane.

"Thank you, Ashley," Jane felt her throat constricting as she shook her friend's hand then pulled Ashley close for a hug. She was choking on emotions, more than she could possibly understand.

"Have fun, Jane," Ashley smiled as she pulled out of the embrace and headed for the airlock near Joker.

"Hey, Commander!" Joker called over the intercom. "Glad to have you back!"

"It's just temporary, Flight Lieutenant," Admiral Hackett spoke up before Jane could say anything.

"Suuuure," Joker teased. "Whatever you say, Admiral."

"Joker," Jane warned.

"Alright, alright. No hijacking the ship to chase after enemies bent on wiping out the galaxy," He sighed before cutting off the connection.

"I have already programmed in the co-ordinates you requested, Garrus," EDI called. "The engine is warming up and we will be airborne within ten minutes."

"That's my cue to leave," Hackett said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder and toward the airlock Ashley had exited a few moments earlier. "I just wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's day. And to request that you keep your joy riding down to a minimum tonight, you have to have her back at the dock by 0800."

"Yes, Admiral," Jane held out her hand to Hackett. He looked down at it before reaching forward and pulling her toward him for a brisk hug.

"Enjoy you two," Hackett called over his shoulder before whispering to himself, "Lord knows you both deserve it."

"Amen," Joker whispered just as quietly as he watched Jane and Garrus enter the elevator again and head up to the loft.

* * *

"I can't believe you set all of this up," Jane said as she finished her dinner. They were seated at a small table, complete with white table cloth and candle light, in front of the now empty fish tank.

"I know you miss being here," He explained. "I know that being grounded has been driving you stir crazy. So I thought we'd take one more ride through the stars before we can't anymore. At least for a while."

His gaze dropped to her middle and the barely visible baby bump there.

She reached across the table, taking her hand in his and squeezing.

"Very romantic," She smiled.

"Oh, I'm not done," Garrus said. "I have one more gift for you."

"A gift?" She shifted in her chair, turning so she was facing him as he pulled open the top desk drawer. He withdrew a small, wrapped box and handed it to her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Open it," He motioned for her to hurry as he watched her tear the paper from the present, revealing the jewelry box.

Her jaw dropped, her lips forming a small 'O' as she opened the lid of the box. She gently pulled the necklace free of the velvet lining and held it up.

"I wanted a way to symbolize how I feel for you," Garrus explained as he gently took the chain from her fingers, opening the clasp before circling her neck with the chain and closing the clasp again. He ran his fingers down the chain until he was holding the pendant. "And I found these Celtic knots on the extranet. They're perfect, no matter where you start on the design, as you trace along you will never find an end, it goes on for eternity. I'm hoping that I'm allowed to have that long with you. I love you."

When he looked up he saw tears shining in her eyes just before she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his mouth.

"I love you, too," She said against him. "For eternity."

He let go of the pendant, letting it fall against her chest where it rested above her heart then cupped her face and kissed her fully. After thoroughly kissing her, he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers.

"Happy Valentine's, love."

"Happy Valentine's, Garrus."

* * *

(Back in the cockpit)

EDI reached across the gap between their seats, wrapping her finger's around Jeff's hand as they watched the couple in the loft. Garrus' gift was perfect, so well thought out, and it symbolized their relationship exquisitely.

"Happy Valentine's, Jeff," She spoke softly.

"Happy Valentine's," He returned as he turned off the security feed.


	2. Small Universe

Author's note: So, my Jane is an adept, Spacer, Butcher of Torfan, Paragon. Her mom is still alive in Mass Effect 3 and at the final battle above Earth, Hannah Shepard is captaining the Orizaba along side the Tanilus, a turian dreadnought captained by Alitus Vakarian.

This little one shot is what happened up there, around the Catalyst, while Jane and Garrus were fighting their way across no mans land and through the deserted streets of London.

* * *

_ Alitus watched as Earth burned, raging inside for the souls that were being lost with every moment that the Reapers were alive. But more than that, he worried for his son who was on the ground, fighting to rid first Earth and then the galaxy of the Reaper threat._

_ "Oh!" The ensign gasped as he snapped to attention. He had been reading a data pad when he walked into the port observation deck and hadn't seen Alitus. "Captain."_

_ "At ease, child," Alitus nodded to the saluting young Turian. _

_ "Yes, sir," The boy relaxed, but didn't move from his spot. _

_ "It's Palaven all over again," Alitus said as he gestured to the window. _

_ "I'm sorry, sir?" The boy asked, confused. _

_ "When the Reapers attacked our home I was reinstated. It was an honor, but it was also frustrating. They reinstated me as a Captain, gave me a dreadnaught, and sent me out into space," Alitus explained. "I watched from a ship as Palaven burned. I watched from this very window as Menae was overrun with Reaper forces."_

_ "It's frustrating for all of us, sir," The ensign said, finally stepping up to the window next to Alitus. _

_ "No," Alitus sighed. "It's frustrating for you because you want to be down there. Your blood burns with the need to do something other than read a data pad and recalibrate a gun. You're young, that's what a good, young Turian wants—to fight and to do his duty."_

_ Alitus paused and looked back out the window, raising his hand and pressing the palm against the pane._

_ "I know my place is here. I am no longer young. But as I watched Menae be overrun I thought of my son, who I knew was down there, fighting. And I'm right back there, again. I'm in a ship, I'm watching a planet burn, and I know that my son is down there fighting."_

_ "You should be proud," The ensign said as he turned to face Alitus. _

_ "You aren't a father, you don't understand," Alitus sighed again, his mandibles fluttering. "I am proud. I am so damn proud. But I'm scared. Will I see him again? Will I get the chance to fight with him again? Will I get to see him fall in love, get mated, start a family? The pride I feel is overshadowed by the fear of losing him. What is pride when I'm burying my child?"_

_ "Permission to speak freely, sir?" _

_ "Permission granted, Ensign Thratic," Alitus waved his hand. _

_ "Don't hire the mourners yet, sir. We're going to win this," The ensign reached out, laying a hand on Alitus' arm. "Have a little faith in Shepard. I know she's human, but she's done great things."_

_ Captain Vakarian? A voice spoke over the intercom, cutting Alitus off before he could respond to Ensign Thratic._

_ "Yes?" He answered._

_ There's a call coming in for you, it's from the Orizaba. _

_ "I am on my way, thank you." _

_ Alitus patted the Ensign's hand where it was still grasping his forearm before he exited Port Observation. He headed to the communications room to take the call from the Orizaba. The Tanilus, his ship, and the Orizaba, a human dreadnaught, were assigned to protect the Crucible as it traveled to Earth and then once there, they were to continue to protect it until it was able to be connected with the Catalyst. _

_ "Orizaba? This is the Captain of the Tanilus, what can I do for you?" Alitus asked as he slipped a headset on. With the earpiece and mic he would be able to keep the call fairly private. If the Orizaba was delivering bad news he didn't want everyone to hear it._

_ "Well, for starters, you can keep me company," A female voice said through the earpiece. "I'm the only experienced soldier on a cruiser full of kids and I'm going crazy!"_

_ Alitus couldn't stop the chuckle that rumbled through his chest at that._

_ "Don't they have duties to keep them busy? We are in the middle of a war," Alitus replied._

_ "They've done their duties, twice. And while there is a war going on and a battle blazing, we aren't involved in it," The voice reminded him. "We're on guard duty, remember?"_

_ "It is quite disconcerting to watch a planet burn and not be taking any actions to stop it," Alitus agreed. "My own crew is going—how do you humans say it? Stir crazy?"_

_ "You got it, Captain…?" The woman stopped and he realized she didn't know his name._

_ "Just call me Alitus," He introduced himself. "I'm tired of ranks and procedures. If this all goes sideways no one will know or care about a little insubordination, and if we're successful no one is going to worry that we didn't use our titles."_

_ "Very true, Alitus. I'm Hannah," Hannah introduced herself. _

_ "Hannah," Alitus said her name, liking how soft the syllables felt as they rolled off his tongue. "A beautiful name."_

_ "Why thank you."_

_ Alitus felt his mandibles flare into a smile as a warm laugh filled his ear. He walked over to an empty chair and sat, reclining back as he listened to the quiet from the other end of the call. It wasn't strained, just companionable silence._

_ "So," Hannah started. "I know this call was totally unnecessary.."_

_ "On the contrary," Alitus cut her off, still smiling. "I think it's very necessary to be acquainted with those that one is to work with."_

_ "An excellent point," Hannah laughed again. "Though it is still unprecedented—as you've pointed out, we're in the middle of a war and I'm making a social call."_

_ They phased back into silence as Alitus skimmed the data pad an engineer handed him. He placed his hand over the microphone of his headset before complimenting the engineer on her work and sending her on her way._

_ "I'm very sorry for that," He apologized once the engineer had exited the comm room. "One of my engineers came by."_

_ "It's no problem; I'm just sitting here doing paperwork. Don't know why, if we lose, it isn't going to matter that I didn't sign a requisition order for toilet paper."_

_ "You are doing it because it is something to keep your mind off of the fighting going on below us."_

_ "And around us," Hannah added. "But mostly, below us."_

_ She sighed heavily and Alitus heard a crash._

_ "I just can't take it!" Hannah's voice exploded in his ear and he jumped in his chair. "She's down there and I'm up here! I'm sitting on my laurels while my baby girl is down there fighting for her life. I should be doing something!" Another crashing noise. "Something other than filling out reports and duty rosters and guarding a god damned…GAH! We don't even know what the hell we're guarding."_

_ "A tool to end the Reapers," Alitus supplied. _

_ "Is it?" Hannah asked. "Because as far as I understand there isn't a soul in this galaxy that knows what the hell it is or what it does. We built it from blueprints left for us by a race that was wiped out by the very same things we're fighting. If it didn't work for them…"_

_ "They didn't get to finish it," Alitus reminded Hannah. _

_ "So we assume," Hannah shot back. _

_ "Hannah," Alitus started. "This is going to work. We have to believe that."_

_ "I know," Hannah sighed. Alitus wasn't very good with human behavior, but there were some things that translated across species, and that sigh was one of them. That was a defeated sound, the sound of someone giving in to the frustration and the grief; of someone who was tired of fighting._

_ "But it's so hard to believe it when I'm looking down on my home and watching it burn."_

_ "I understand," Alitus said. "My son was on Menae,"_

_ "Oh, God!" Hannah gasped._

_ "I watched from space as Menae was overrun and I thought of him," Alitus continued. "I didn't know if he'd made it off the moon or if he was still there when I was ordered to leave Palaven and join with the fleet massing around the Crucible."_

_ "Alitus," Her voice was pinched with grief. "I'm so sorry."_

_ "And now, he's down on Earth, fighting for his life again. He's fighting for every life in this Spirits forsaken galaxy."_

_ This revelation was met with a relieved sigh. _

_ "I wish we could be down there with them," Hannah said._

_ "We are where we need to be," Alitus responded, trying hard to hide the grief in his own voice. "Ground battles are for the young. We did our time, we fought our fights. Now it's their turn, and we must sit up here and watch and worry."_

_ "Wise words," Hannah chuckled. "But it still sucks."_

_ "Never said it didn't," Alitus shot back. "But at least I have pleasant company."_

_ "Very true," Hannah agreed._

_ "Pleasant, that is, until you humans go off half cocked," Alitus teased._

_ "Oh! You did not…"_

_ Their connection was severed as the lights in the ship dimmed; the emergency lighting coated everything in an eerie red glow. Shoving his chair back, Alitus ran for the command deck._

_ "Status report," He snarled as he stepped onto the deck._

_ "The Reapers have cut through the front lines; they're converging on our position. Two dreadnaughts inbound," Ensign Thratic answered. _

_ "Move us into a defensive position," Alitus ordered. "Keep us between them and the Crucible."_

_ A chorus of "Aye, Sir!" answered him as he felt the ships thrusters engage and the ship began to move. _

_ What felt like a century later, the battle was finally coming to an end. There was only one Reaper left near them, but it was proving to be difficult for their bruised and battered ships._

_ Alitus held on to the railing as the Tanilus jerked and rocked. They'd taken a glancing blow from the dreadnaughts gun._

_ "Dammit!" Alitus growled. "Kill that thing! I want it out of my sky!" _

_ "Captain," His pilot called out. "You need to see this."_

_ Alitus released the railing, steadying himself as the ship rocked again, then jogged to join his pilot in the cockpit. At first he didn't understand what had the pilot so spooked._

_ "What is it?" He asked._

_ "Look," The pilot pointed toward a viewport and Alitus stepped around an overturned chair so he could get a better look._

_ "Oh, Spirits!" He gasped. "Get me a comm link to the Orizaba!"_

_ He couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him. The Orizaba was in flames, part of the hull torn away, and she was heading straight toward the Reaper that was closing in on the Tanilus._

_ "Alitus?" He heard Hannah in his ear, the connection to the Orizaba having been made._

_ "What in Spirits name are you doing, Hannah!" Alitus shouted. _

_ "The only thing I can do," She answered. _

_ "You're on a collision course! Get to the life pods!"_

_ "Can't," Hannah gasped, coughing. "The last shot disabled them. We're dead, Alitus."_

_ "No! Get to your fighters; something, just get off the ship!" _

_ "Can't," Hannah said again. She coughed harder this time. "Life support's gone, gravity is gone, our shields are lost, and we don't even have enough power to fire the Thanix."_

_ There was a pause in the conversation and he heard Hannah talking to one of her crew._

_ "I want ramming speed, Ensign Monroe! If we're going down we're taking that fucking thing with us!" She ordered._

_ "Aye, aye, ma'am." Alitus heard the Ensign reply. _

_ "And ma'am," It was the same Ensign. "It was an honor."_

_ "The honor was all mine, Kyle," Hannah responded._

_ "Alitus, you still there?" She was back to him now._

_ "Yes," His voice was lower, gravelly with grief. _

_ "Tell her I love her," Hannah whispered. "Tell her I'm sorry."_

_ "No! Don't give up!" He barked. "We can get you out of there. Maybe an EVA suit? It's not ideal but if you can get off the ship, we can get you onto the Tanilus."_

_ "No time," Hannah said. "And anyway, we don't have enough for every crew member. Can you take in my fighters when this is over?" _

_ Alitus was watching as the Orizaba's thrusters fired again, the ship picking up speed as it closed in on the Reaper._

_ "Of course," He answered, numbly. _

_ "I'm going to have to cut this short," Hannah gasped again. "There's not a lot of oxygen left and talking uses it up fast. I've never felt so light headed."_

_ "Hannah," Alitus begged. "Don't do this! You still have time, divert and we'll save you."_

_ "It was an honor, Alitus, I wish I could've met you," Hannah whispered in his ear. "Good bye, my friend."_

_ "NO!" Alitus screamed as he watched the Orizaba collide with the Reaper just as it was prepping to fire again. The explosion of the Orizaba as it hit this vulnerable point caused both ships to blow apart, killing the Reaper._

"NOOOO!" Alitus woke up in his bed, shooting straight to a sitting position as he screamed. He was gasping for air as he came back to reality.

"Dammit," He whispered, punching his fist against the bed when he realized it was just a dream.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah," He spoke into the darkness as he laid back. "I never found her."


	3. Third Time's the Charm

TRIGGER WARNING! This one shot deals with the difficulties Jane has becoming pregnant and also carrying a child to term and discusses miscarriage. I know that can be a trigger for some, so I wanted to make that clear ahead of time. If you've gone through something like this, know that I understand the pain it can cause and I'm very sorry that you've had to endure that. -hugs-

* * *

"Garrus," Jane called from her perch on the edge of the bed in the med-lab. "Calm down. Would you stop pacing, you're going to wear a grove in the deck."

"Sorry," he apologized before wandering over to where she was sitting, deciding to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her.

One of his hands rested on her stomach and his thoughts automatically went to what could be happening just below his hand. Was there a small human growing inside his wife? Even now was his son or daughter developing inside her womb? He was anxious for the test results, afraid they would be negative, but even more nervous they would be positive. Oh Spirits, he was going to be a father, this was really happening.

The timer dinged and every head in the room swiveled to stare at the machine on the counter that would tell them if the artificial insemination had taken. His heart was pounding in his chest, beating against his ribs so hard he wondered if Jane could feel it against her back. She set her hand over his against her stomach, rubbing it as the doctor walked over to the machine and checked the results. She sighed and for a split second her face fell from its usual calm demeanor and Garrus knew in that instant it hadn't worked. He felt Jane's shoulders slump as she curled in on herself, telling him she'd seen the doctor's reaction as well.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Chakwas said as she turned to them. "It's negative."

Jane sniffled and a lone tear dropped down onto his hand where it rested in her lap. Garrus wanted to say something to comfort her, but couldn't find the words. The doctor had warned them that it might not take right away, and yet they'd both gotten their hopes up anyway.

"Don't look so down," Chakwas reassured them. "This is just like trying without the sex, sometimes it doesn't take the first time. We'll get another sample and try again."

"Is there a chance it was a bad sample?" Garrus asked.

"No," The doctor said. "It just didn't take. Nature is a fickle beast."

"Be honest," Jane spoke up quietly, her head still down and Garrus could hear the tears she was holding back in her voice. "Is it me? I did die once; my body's been through a lot…"

"No, Jane," The doctor set a reassuring hand on Jane's knee, patting it lightly. "You're fertile; we checked that before we even started. Cerberus rebuilt you better than brand new, and while your body took quite a beating during the War, everything is still in working order."

"Okay," Jane nodded before looking up at the doctor. "Okay," She repeated firmly. "We try again, then. When?"

"I want to keep track of your ovulation cycle for the next month, and then we'll try again," the doctor said after consulting with the data on her omni-tool. "If that doesn't work we'll try something else. It's not like we're out of options."

* * *

It had been three months since that negative test. Three weeks since the most recent attempt at artificial insemination… and she was late.

She was late.

Garrus paced outside the door to the bathroom in the loft.

"How's it going in there?" he asked as he paused outside the door. "Need any help?"

"Garrus," she called from inside, exasperation clear in her voice, "How could you possibly help me pee on a stick?"

"I just feel like I should do something," Garrus muttered before pacing back toward the fish tanks.

He stopped to stare at them just at the moment the automatic feeder triggered and he chuckled. Before she'd installed the automatic feeding VI she'd been flushing dead fish every few days. But now, because of that VI, she'd only had to buy one set of fish. And they thought they could raise a child? They couldn't even keep fish fed without a virtual intelligence's assistance.

Shaking his head he turned to start his pacing again, but jumped when he realized Jane was standing right behind him with the pregnancy test in her hand, tucked neatly back into its packaging. Her face was schooled into the Commander mask he knew so well. Her poker face firmly in place, so there was no way for him to know what the outcome was. She held the pink package out toward him and he was almost afraid to take it from her, afraid to read it. Was it negative this time? Wouldn't she have been jumping for joy, or at least smiling, if it was positive?

Steeling himself for the worst, knowing he'd have to be strong for her if it was another negative test, another failed attempt; he took the package from her. After a moment to gather his courage, he slipped the test from the wrapper and stared down at two pink lines.

"It's…positive?" he asked. He knew what the two lines meant, he'd read the instructions for the test so many times he had them memorized, but his brain was having trouble processing what his eyes were seeing.

He looked up at Jane and her poker face was gone, replaced by a huge grin as she nodded.

"Positive," He whispered again, his subharmonics rumbling with surprise and happiness and just a tiny amount of nervousness at the idea of being a father.

"Congrats, daddy," she chuckled as his mandibles fell slack.

"Oh, Spirits," he felt the realization hit him like a tidal wave, knocking him to his knees where he wrapped his arms around her. He pressed his forehead to her still flat stomach before nuzzling against her gently.

Jane wasn't sure what she'd been expecting when she showed Garrus the positive test. Would he holler with joy like he did on the battle field after a good fight? Laugh? Would he grab her up in a hug so tight her ribs would bend and then rush off to the bed to celebrate? The one thing she hadn't been expecting was the absolutely stunned look on his face. While she couldn't hear his subharmonics, strong emotions would usually push them loud enough that she could feel them, like a deaf person could feel the bass if the volume was turned up significantly. Unfortunately, this happened so rarely, since turian's are taught to control their subharmonics from an early age, that she couldn't tell if what she was feeling now was good or bad. Then he hit his knees, wrapping his arms around her thighs, and pressing his face against her stomach, and she had her answer. As he began to whisper to her stomach in Cipritine, speaking words she didn't understand so quietly that her translator didn't pick them up, she knew without a doubt that he was happy about the news.

She felt tears prick the back of her eyes at this show of raw emotion and as he continued to speak to their child she couldn't hold them back. She reached out to him, resting her hand against his fringe, stroking it lightly as he knelt in front of her. As her hand came back to rest against the top of his head, he tilted his face, looking up across the expanse of her body and meeting her eyes.

"Our baby," he whispered and nuzzled against her stomach again, bringing his hand up to stroke her side as the tip of his mandible pressing into her belly button slightly through her shirt.

"Ours," She whispered back, resting her hand over his.

* * *

Jane lay on the bed in the med-lab, her shirt pulled up to just below her bra, her pants pushed down so her stomach was available to the doctor who was currently readying the ultrasound machine.

"Okay," Dr. Chakwas said, brandishing both the ultrasound wand and a bottle of blue gel. "Here we go."

She squirted the gel on Jane's stomach and Jane jumped.

"Brr," Jane admonished the doctor, "Couldn't you warm that stuff up?"

"It's been sitting out all day, its room temperature," The doctor responded as she worked the ultrasound wand over Jane's stomach.

"Then the med-lab is cold," Jane grumbled half heartedly as she turned her head to look at the grainy picture on the screen.

"See this string of pearls," The doctor pointed to something on the screen that, if he squinted, Garrus guessed looked like pearls. "That's the baby's spine."

Jane gasped, squeezing his hand tightly as they continued to watch the screen. The doctor continued to move the wand around, pressing and sliding it against Jane.

"Where's his heart?" Garrus asked. "The books say we should be able to see his heart flickering at this point."

"His?" Jane asked, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Garrus shrugged, sheepishly. He'd be happy no matter what they had, but he couldn't deny the fatherly pride that wanted their first to be a boy.

"Sometimes you can," Dr. Chakwas agreed. "But even if we can't see it, since the baby is so small and this ultrasound is to determine how far along you are, we should be able to hear the heart. Let me make sure the volume is on…"

The doctor pressed a few keys on the keyboard and they saw the volume menu come up on the screen. The volume was up as loud as it could go. There wasn't any sound coming through the speakers.

"Is it broken?" Garrus asked, his subharmonics keening with fear. "Please tell me the speakers are broken."

"The machine is working fine, Garrus," The doctor's voice was soft, apologetic. "There's no heartbeat."

"No," Jane denied, shaking her head violently against the table even as tears welled in her eyes. "No! You're just not looking in the right spot. Look again! Look harder!"

"Jane," The doctor spoke quietly but firmly. "I know what I'm looking for; it's not there. I'm sorry."

Garrus felt his subharmonics scream out in anger and grief as he stared at the image of his child, his dead child, on the screen. He felt a roar beginning in his chest, trying to claw its way out as Jane's hand began to tremble in his. Her whole body tensed as they stared at the screen and he willed the child's heart to beat, praying quickly to the Spirits to grant a miracle. The doctor had to be wrong. This couldn't be happening.

Jane sniffed, pushing the doctor's hand with the ultrasound wand away from her body and turning her head away from the screen. She tucked her chin into her chest, and Garrus could tell she was gritting her teeth, trying to hold herself together.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute," Dr. Chakwas said quietly as she quickly put the ultrasound wand back in its place and cleaned the gel off Jane's stomach.

Jane sat up the moment she could. She wrapped her arms around her middle, curling in on herself as she trembled, trying to hold the tears back. She was doing a valiant job, too, until Garrus' arms engulfed her, pulling her into his chest as he rubbed his mandible against her hair.

"Shh," he soothed, rubbing her back as he held her, rocking her gently.

She lost it then, the sobs wracking her body, and the roar that had been crawling up Garrus' throat made another bid for freedom. He grieved for their unborn child, his subharmonics keening, and he raged for the pain his mate was going through. Why had this happened to them?

"Why?" She cried against his chest. "Why me? Why us? Goddamn it!"

Grief was quickly turning into anger as she pounded a fist against his plated chest. She shoved him away, jumping off the bed and pacing the med-lab. She hiccupped and sniffled, tears still streaming down her face as she grabbed up the first thing her hand touched—a bed pan—and threw it across the med-lab. It crashed against the door as she screamed her grief and Garrus did nothing to stop her, wanting badly to join her, to roar his anger and pain to the skies.

"I—we—saved the goddamned galaxy! Three times!" She railed still sobbing as she stood in the center of the med-lab, her chest heaving as she caught her breath. "All I want is to have a family! A life! Why can't I have that? Why can't we?"

"Jane," Garrus tried to speak but felt his own throat seize under the grief. It was hard to push words past the keening in his subharmonics.

"Come here," He begged, stepping up to her and pulling her back into his arms.

"It isn't fair," She sobbed again, leaning against him.

"I know," He soothed. "I know."

After a few minutes of violent tears she calmed down, her sobs turning to quiet sniffles as he held her. The stood in the center of the med-lab, his arms around her, hers around her stomach; cradling the child they'd never meet while the short recording repeated on the ultrasound screen next to them.

* * *

He'd gathered her up when she calmed enough to relax against him, carrying her quietly to the elevator. No one was in the mess hall—Dr. Chakwa's doing, he was sure—and he was grateful for that. He wasn't sure he could handle the looks of sadness or pity from the crew. He knew for a fact Jane wouldn't be able to.

Balancing her against his chest he pressed the button for the loft and waited as the lift moved them from the crew deck to their quarters. She sniffled quietly in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder, face buried in the bend where shoulder met collar ridge. When the elevator reached their floor he stepped off and into their room. He marched through the room, straight to the bed. He set her on her feet and began to undress her, carefully pulling the hair free from the neat bun she kept it in whenever she was on duty, then unbuttoning the coat of her fatigues.

Through everything she stood there, her body limp, almost as helpless as the still child in her uterus. He pushed her down to sit on the bed so he could tug her boots off her feet before finally tugging her pants from her hips. Everything was left in a heap on the floor, and his civvies joined her clothing before he tucked them both into the bed. He pulled up his omni-tool, darkening the room until all that was left was the glow from the fish tank and the glitter of stars zipping by over their heads. They lay there for hours, not talking, both too lost in their thoughts and their grief, to form words.

Finally, she broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, Garrus," She croaked, her throat dry from the tears she'd shed. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" He asked, confused. What was she apologizing for?

"I failed us," She whispered. "Again."

"You didn't fail anything, Jane," He pulled her close, pressing his forehead to hers.

"Yes, I did," She sighed. "The doctor already said James' samples are good, so the missing link is me."

"That's not true, love," Garrus soothed. "Don't say that."

"Why not? Why isn't it true?" Jane sniffled. "I've done so many horrible things. Killed so many people, sure it was all in the line of duty, but death is death and my hands are covered with the blood of thousands. Maybe the Gods decided someone like me doesn't deserve to be a mother."

"Jane," Garrus snapped, angry that she'd even think that. "Stop that, right now. You've saved at least ten times as many as you've killed. You ended a three hundred year war, you brokered a peace between my people and the Krogan, and you saved the galaxy how many times…"

"And how many did I kill along the way? How many did I sacrifice?" Jane cut him off, tears sparkling in her eyes again.

"Only those that had to be," Garrus reminded her. "You're not a killer. A bullet was always your last choice, only used if every other option failed."

"Then why, Garrus?" She sobbed. She thought she'd cried herself empty, that there were no more tears left, but apparently she was wrong because they were streaming down her face again. "Tell me why this happened? Tell me why I'm carrying a dead child?"

Garrus didn't have an answer for her, but then again, she didn't want her questions answered. She didn't want to hear how miscarriages that happened this early in the pregnancy were usually caused by a deformity within the fetus. She didn't want to hear statistics about stillborns. She wasn't looking for an answer, she was simply voicing her grief the only way she could.

So he held her. He pulled her in tight, letting her pour her grief and take her anger out on him, letting her cry and scream and rail against the universe that had stolen their child from them before that child ever had the chance to live. And he cried with her. His body heaving as the grief stampeded through it, as he held a hand over her barely swollen stomach, as he said goodbye to a child he had never met, yet already loved. They weathered this storm just as they'd weathered every other, just as they always did when walking through hell, together.

He whispered to her in a language older than either of them, so old it was rarely used and no translation program existed for it. He told her he loved her. He prayed that he could carry her pain. He praised her strength. He worshipped her. He mourned with her. He was in awe at her strength, that even though she cried, that she was strong enough to let herself fall apart. He thanked her for her trust in him, for loving him. His words were foolish, but so was the language he chose to speak them in – a foolish language; one of love, one that was no longer used in a day to day conversation because love like this was seen as a weakness.

When she started to bleed; her body naturally aborting their child, he held her. He rubbed her stomach through the cramps. He carried her back to the med-lab when the pain became too much so that the doctor could care for her. He sat by her side, holding her hand, begging the Spirits for understanding as to why she was enduring this after everything else the universe had deigned to heap on her. Wasn't it bad enough to die in space, to suffocate in the blackness as the Collectors decimated her ship? Wasn't it bad enough to lose her mother in the battle over London? Wasn't it bad enough to have to fight her way back from the brink of death a second time? Why this? Why now?

It had been a baby girl they lost. Would she have had her mother's bright red hair and piercing green eyes? Would she have joined the alliance? Perhaps become a doctor? So many unanswered questions; so many dreams shattered.

He stood strong next to her while they felt like their world was collapsing, their dreams dying, because she needed his strength. She needed him to be there for her to lean on and that was what a mate did. He would hold her up as long as she needed him to, he would be her rock in this storm as in every storm to pass over them in the future.

It was weeks before Jane was able to talk about what happened; even longer before she was willing to discuss other options.

Did they want to try again? Should they just adopt?

He wouldn't push her to go through that another time, but if she wanted to try again he would be there for her. He would rejoice with her if the test was positive and he would grieve with her if they lost another child.

She chose to try again.

"Third time's the charm," She said with a weak smile lying back on that med-lab table, again.

Two months later, they cried tears of joy together as they watched their child's heart flutter on the screen. They rejoiced as they listened to his—and Garrus was sure it was a boy—heart beat rhythmically through the speakers.

The third time was most definitely the charm.


	4. Little Black Box

This next one shot happens in the middle of Third Time's the Charm. If you read the trigger warning on that one shot and chose not to read it, then I'll summarize it quickly here so you can follow along:

Garrus and Jane want a baby. They chose to go the route of artificial insemination. James is their donor. The first attempt doesn't work-but that's normal even when you're using sex instead of medical intervention. Attempt number two takes. YAY! Jane is pregnant. Sadly, she loses the baby around the 10 week mark. Attempt number three is successful and that is the baby she is carrying throughout my other fiction-Interspecies Awkwardness.

For those who did read Third Time's the Charm, this would happen between when she says "Third time's the charm..." and the next paragraph.

* * *

Garrus was sitting at the table in the mess, picking at his "dinner", when Ashley sat down across from him.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" she teased.

"Does that still apply if the slop in question isn't edible?" Garrus lifted his fork, and they both watched as the bluish-grey "food" slid off the tines before landing back on his tray with a squishy sounding slap.

"Oh nasty!" Ashley's nose wrinkled up as she stared at his tray. "You'd think being married to the ship's Captain would get you better rations."

"It does. Except we've been away from port longer than planned and I ran out," Garrus explained as he shoved the chunk of dextro based paste around some more. "So it's back to dextro-whatever-this-is."

"I'd go hungry," Ashley declared as she cut into her own dinner.

"I tried." Garrus shoved the tray away. "I can't stomach another bite."

Hey, Ash, you busy? Joker's voice came over the intercom as Garrus pushed away from the table and headed over to the trash bins to scrape his tray.

"I'm eating dinner," she said as she cut another bite free.

Put it in the fridge Joker responded. Vega just radioed in. He wants you suited up and ready to leave when Cortez gets back with the shuttle. Looks like you're taking the Commander's place on this mission.

"Why?" Garrus asked concerned as to why Jane was coming back. She didn't believe in sending others to do her job. He headed toward the main battery while Joker was speaking.

Don't know. Didn't ask. Vega had that "don't mess with me" tone going. I'm just relaying the message.

"EDI," Garrus turned his head toward the AI's console as he spoke. "Can you patch me through to Vega?"

"Of course, Garrus," EDI answered. "You're connected."

"…You are _not_ fine." Garrus heard Vega growl.

"I am too," snapped Jane, followed by a gasping gagging noise.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked. The gagging noise started to sound harsher, closer to retching.

"Dios!" Vega shouted.

"What's going on?" Garrus asked again, his patience thinning with every second he heard Jane gag and retch in the background.

"Lola's on her way back to the ship to be checked out by Chakwas," Vega explained, speaking louder as Jane protested in the background.

"You don't get to order me around," Jane growled. Her voice was thin, breathy, and weak.

"Lola," Vega sighed. "You just puked on my boots."

"It's just a little nausea," Jane explained. "It'll pass in a minute."

"How do you know?" Vega's tone said he didn't buy what she was trying to sell. Not for a second.

"Because it always does," Jane shot back.

"Always does?" Garrus and Vega said at the same time, though Jane could only hear James.

"Yeah"

Garrus wished he could see Jane, but EDI had only connected him to James' radio, not to the camera on the man's hard suit. Was she pale? Sweating? Putting on a brave face for her crew? Damn it, he was starting to worry. Jane didn't like doctors but she rarely put off going to see Chakwas if something was really wrong.

"When did she start vomiting?" Garrus asked.

"She started looking green around the gills when we hit atmo," James explained.

"Who are you talking to?" Jane asked, suddenly realizing that James was talking to someone other than herself.

"Get in the shuttle, Lola," James growled.

"It's Garrus isn't it? You're tattling on me to my husband? You traitor!"

"It's all because we care," Vega's tone held no room for argument as he barked out orders. "Rodriguez, get her in the shuttle."

"You're going to be cleaning the bathrooms for the next month!" Jane threatened. Her voice was getting further and further away as she ranted. "With your tooth brush!"

"Get her back to the ship, Estaban," James shouted over Jane. "Ashley should be ready to leave when you get there."

Garrus heard the shuttle door shut with a clank followed by the roar of the thrusters as it took off and then everything was quiet. For a moment he was afraid he'd lost the connection to Vega but then the man spoke.

"She's on her way back to you," Vega sighed. "Don't know if I should apologize for that or not."

"Don't apologize to me, you're the one she's going to skin alive," Garrus was shocked that he could joke when he was so worried about Jane. "Tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. It was almost as though she got air sick, but she's never done that before. She started to look pale and was panting a little as we came through atmo," Vega explained. "Then when we landed she scrambled out of the shuttle, doubled over, and started dry heaving."

"She's never had trouble before," Garrus repeated Vega's earlier observation, puzzled by Jane's predicament. "Was the landing rough?"

"Smooth as glass," Vega said, the shrug obvious in his voice. "But don't tell Estaban I said that. He'll get a big head."

"Garrus?" EDI's orb popped up at her console next to the door to the main battery. "The Commander is asking to be connected to you."

"Hey, Vega, I'll.."

"Yeah, I heard. Take care of your girl."

"Garrus?" It was Jane's voice in Garrus' ear now.

"Hey," he drawled. "heard you lost your lunch on Vega's boots. Great aim."

"Yeah, yeah," Jane sighed. "Listen, I need you to go get something from the loft then meet me in the med bay."

"You promise you're going to go to the med bay? You're not sending me on some errand so you can slip back into the shuttle and go back down to the planet are you?"

"Garrus!" Jane gasped. "When have I ever done that?"

The lack of response from Garrus gave her all the answer she needed. He still hadn't forgiven her for sending him to check in with Victus in London, even if it had been for his own good. If he'd been with her, he would've been hurt when Harbinger hit the pile of makos and then he wouldn't have been able to save her. But, of course, none of that mattered to her husband. He believed that he could've stopped everything that happened to her had he been with her. He didn't understand she did what she did for his sake. She knew him too well; if he'd been there he would've done something rash, something stupidly heroic. He would've gotten his fool self killed and the mere thought of that made her sick. Whether she lived or died hadn't mattered to her, only knowing that he was alive mattered. And to some small degree, it had been insurance; a reason to come back and a face to fight for that she knew was waiting for her after everything was over.

"Okay, fine!" she sighed. "I promise I will be in the med bay when you get there. If you don't trust me you can send Traynor to the cargo hold to escort me up."

"What do you need me to get?" he asked. He couldn't think of a thing she needed from their room so urgently that it couldn't wait until after she was checked out, but he'd play along if that was what it took to get her into the med bay.

"A pair of my yoga pants, a t-shirt, and the black box in my bedside table," Jane listed the items she needed. "Oh! And a fresh pair of socks, please."

"Clothing and the black box," Garrus reiterated.

"Yes, please," Jane's voice got breathy again and she started to cough. "I'm going to disconnect now so you don't have to listen to me heave in your ear."

* * *

"Clothing. Black box. Clothing. Black box," Garrus chanted quietly to himself as he rode the elevator from the crew deck up to the loft.

He kept muttering to himself as he made his way through their room. The clothing was easy to find. He knew what she preferred and where she kept everything in her drawers, but the black box was proving to be a challenge. He'd never seen a black box in her bedside table in all the times she'd had him get something out for her. What was in this box that she had to have with her?

He pulled the drawer in question all the way out and stared down at its contents: lotion, nail clippers, file, two bottles of nail polish—one black and one red—lip gloss, half a dozen hair ties and more bobby pins than he could count but no black box. Confused, he shoved the drawer back in, hearing it thunk against the back of the table.

Maybe she meant the other bedside table. They had both been hers at one point. Maybe the box was in the table he was using. He walked around the bed and pulled that drawer out, but there was no black box in that one either. It was then, as he was staring down at this drawer, that it dawned on him and he raced back over to the other drawer. Using his hand, he measured the depth of the table then pulled the drawer out and measured the depth of the drawer. Sure enough, as he'd expected, the drawer wasn't as deep as the table.

"What are you hiding, my dear mate?" he muttered to himself as he felt along the back wall of the drawer for a way to release the false back.

It took some prying, but eventually he got the back to move enough that he could get a talon in between it and the side of the drawer. From there, it was easy to get the false back pulled free. Sure enough, behind that piece of wood was a small, matte black box. He pulled the box out and stared down at it in his hands; debating whether or not to open it.

Giving in to his curiosity, and figuring that their 'no secrets' rule applied to this as well, Garrus decided to open the box. Just for a quick peek, he told himself. He wouldn't move anything in the box; he just wanted to see what was so precious that she hid it from everyone, even him. He turned the box over in his hands, looking for a latch to release or button to press that would open the box, but found none. The box was completely sealed; it didn't even show a seam where it came together.

"What in the…?" Garrus muttered, staring at the box, perplexed.

"Garrus?" Dr. Chakwas' voice came over the intercom. "Jane is in the infirmary, we're just waiting for you."

"On my way," he called. He scooped up her clothing and the box and headed back toward the elevator.

He paced in the elevator as he waited for it to arrive at the crew deck, his curiosity, and frustration, growing with every second that ticked by. What was so damn important that she hid it from everyone including him? And how the hell had she gotten it into a container with no obvious seal? As the elevator slowed to a stop on the third level, he resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't have an answer to this mystery until Jane opened the box herself.

* * *

"You tried opening it, didn't you?" Jane was smirking at him as he walked into the med-bay.

"How'd you know? EDI?" Garrus was a little embarrassed by how easily he was found out.

"I did not tell the Commander of your attempts to open the box," EDI spoke over the intercom. "Joker said you would want that kept a secret."

"Thanks, EDI," Garrus deadpanned before turning his attention to Jane.

"What's in there?" he asked as he handed the clothing and box over to Jane.

"Something I never expected I would need," Jane answered.

"Well that's not vague at all."

"Sorry, sweetie," Jane sighed, sounding exhausted. "Just let me get changed and then I'll explain."

Garrus paced in the open area near Dr. Chakwas' desk while Jane changed. She had stripped out of her under suit and was pulling her pants on when a timer dinged on one of the counters. Dr. Chakwas got up from her spot at her desk and walked over to the timer, turning it off and studying something before she turned toward Jane with a smile on her face.

"Well that explains a lot," Dr. Chakwas chuckled.

"What explains a lot?" Garrus asked.

"I think I know why Jane has been throwing up," the doctor explained. "But I'd like to verify the results first."

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" he asked as he turned toward Jane.

"Maybe," Jane hedged as she hopped onto one of the beds. She looked down at the black box in her hands. "That's why I had you bring this."

She waved her omni-tool over the box and the field shielding it glittered momentarily before the lid opened with a slight hiss. Garrus came over to her side to get a better look at what was inside.

"It's an amp?" he asked confused. What was so important about this amp? Were her biotics making her sick? Was her body having an adverse reaction to the new implants Cerberus gave her?

"Not really," Jane explained, removing the object then setting the box aside. "It's a repression amp."

Jane watched Garrus' face as he tried to process the small amount of information she'd given him. Did he understand human physiology enough to piece together why she'd need this particular amp? When his head cocked to the side, the brow plate over his right eye quirking up, she knew she'd have to explain.

"I got my very first amp when I was eleven," Jane began. "It wasn't top of the line. It was pretty basic, it did just enough so I could control my biotics and would stop flinging things across our quarters. Mom and I were living on star ships at the time and she was afraid I'd tear open a bulk head and space all of us, so she got me fitted for the most basic amp they could make because I was technically still too young for one."

Jane paused for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. The next part of her story wasn't always easy for a non-biotic to understand.

"When I was thirteen I started biotic training. It wasn't much, just an extra course I took twice a week. It was pretty simple. We meditated; learned ways to release stress and modulate our emotions since stress, strong emotions, and spiking hormones can cause biotic outbursts and headaches. You know there are biotics that aren't in the military, right?"

"Of course," Garrus answered. He'd taken a seat next to her on the bed, listening to her story.

"Okay, well, these classes that we took, they were led by both military and civilian biotics. The military biotics were tasked with finding those they thought would be good in the military. It wasn't that they would turn down someone they didn't think had potential with combat biotics—any biotic is good in combat—and they weren't going to force anyone to join up, but they were watching. Apparently, I had potential. I went to a summer camp where we learned how to focus our energy and use it in the field. It was all fun and games, hitting targets and throwing things with shockwave. Charging into big foam cushions—that was fun," Jane stopped to chuckle. "Bet you didn't know I could charge."

"You don't," Garrus responded.

"Because charging into people hurts," Jane explained. "I never could control the barrier portion correctly so when I crash into something I really crash into it." She rubbed her finger over the top ridge of her nose. "My nose used to be crooked because of that. I broke it trying to charge someone. I missed the person and hit the wall next to them."

"Sorry, this is a lot of rambling, but I'm trying to explain this. I think you need to understand what a biotic goes through to understand this," Jane said, holding up the amp for emphasis. "Through camp, through the classes and especially through biotic basic training, they stressed how excessive hormones can upset our biotics. Along with this, they explained the side effects of biotic use during pregnancy," Jane sighed again, fiddling with the amp in her hands. "When the military fits a female biotic with her amp, they also have a repression amp made. We're forced to wear it for a week. We're required to go through boot camp for a whole week without our biotic abilities."

"What good is that?" Garrus asked; reaching for the amp she was worrying between her fingers.

"Fear is a great motivator," Jane handed the amp over to him then wiped her palms on her pants. "After having had a top of the line amp and being able to beat anyone who didn't have biotics at almost everything, it was painful to not have them. It would be like losing an arm. Every time I got into a close quarters situation, I went to throw my attackers off and couldn't. Even worse, my implants would sting and burn from the amp shutting them down when I tried to use my biotics."

"It causes actual pain?" Garrus gawked at the small piece of equipment in his hands.

It looked identical to the amp that Jane wore currently, one he'd run his fingers over so many times when combing his hands through her hair. It was clear and flat on one side with a slight nipple on the other. The male to her port's female if you put it in engineering terms.

"No," Jane shook her head, "not really, at least nothing debilitating. What's more painful is the lack of biotics. You'll understand that part when it happens, though."

"What was the point of making you give them up?" Garrus asked, still confused. She'd said it was to cause fear, but he didn't understand.

"Fear. When you have that much power and then it's yanked away from you, you become scared. You feel weak; helpless. I cried myself to sleep every night that week because of how much pain I was in not being able to defend myself. My body felt drained, my brain felt fuzzy. I swore I would _never_ get pregnant so that I wouldn't have to wear that thing again."

"Oh," Garrus swallowed. She'd said she wanted to try. She'd told him she was ready for the changes to their lives. Was she trying to tell him she had changed her mind?

"Oh," Jane gasped as she watched his face as his mandibles pull tight against his jaw; realizing he'd taken what she said to mean she didn't want to have children. "No, no, no, Garrus! I'm not saying what I think you think I'm saying."

"Huh?" Garrus' head snapped up, his eyes meeting hers. "You're not…what?"

"I'm not saying I don't want to try with you, I'm just trying to explain everything to you. When we decided to try for a baby I knew I would have to wear that amp eventually, and I'm okay with that now. For you, for us, I'm okay with it. I know you'll keep me safe."

"Always," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to his side.

"Though, I may be a raging, emotional beast for a time while I adjust to not having my biotics."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Garrus chuckled. "But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"That's the thing," Jane said, pulling away from him slightly so she could look up into his face. "We're there."

"What?" Garrus' mandibles went slack, his eyes opening wider as he stared down at Jane. "We're where?"

"What Jane is trying to tell you, Garrus," Dr. Chakwas said calmly, "is that she's pregnant and by the hormone levels, it's time to change her amp."

"You're pregnant?" he gasped, pulling away to stare down at her stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid," she admitted softly, avoiding his gaze; choosing to stare at her lap instead where her hands were clenched tightly together. "I didn't want to get both our hopes up again, not after last time."

"Jane," Garrus stooped in front of her, ducking down and pressing his forehead against hers so she had no choice but to look at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I should've said something sooner. It's just…" she stammered taking a deep breath and continued, "I know how much you suffered last time. How much it hurt you. You tried to be strong for me, and I appreciate that, but you went through just as much as I did and I didn't want that to happen again."

Jane had closed her eyes the moment he put his face in front of hers, refusing to look at him through her whole explanation for keeping this secret. But that was okay, he was patient. He stayed where he was, his forehead pressed to hers, waiting for her to open her eyes. Seconds ticked by, it was almost a full minute before she gave in and opened her eyes slowly.

"Surprise?" she whispered, her bright green eyes filled with both tears of happiness and Garrus couldn't find it in himself to stay upset. He let out a chuckle, his shoulders shaking as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Surprise," he agreed. "But we are going to talk about this keeping secrets issue. I thought we had no secrets and in the span of an afternoon I've found out you kept two very big ones from me."

"Are you two okay?" the doctor spoke up from her spot next to the counter. "Can we continue?"

"Yeah," Jane sighed. "Let's get this over with."

"I need the amp," Chakwas held her hand out and Garrus walked the amp over to the doctor. "It's been in that box for years," the doctor explained as she dropped it into a vial full of solution. "It needs to be sterilized before it can be put in. While it's doing that, we can verify the results of my earlier test."

The doctor pulled the dreaded ultrasound machine out of her closet of tools and wheeled it over to the bed that Jane was already sitting on.

"Oh God," Jane whispered as she lay back on the bed. Her hands were trembling as she adjusted her clothing so the doctor could work.

"Hey," Garrus whispered, taking up his spot on her other side, holding her hand. "Everything will be fine."

She squeezed her eyes closed as the doctor applied the medical gel to her abdomen. She felt the tear that leaked out of her eye roll down her face and land in the cup of her ear.

"Shh," Garrus was suddenly much closer to her, his free hand stroking her hair as he gently kissed the corner of her eye. She opened her eyes just in time to see him look away toward the screen. "Look," he whispered, nudging her head to turn toward the machine.

She gasped when she focused on the screen. In the center of the grainy image something was fluttering. The doctor pressed a few keys and suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a quickly beating heart. Jane's head snapped back to Garrus when his hand left her hair. He quickly wiped at his eyes, brushing away tears.

"Congrats, you two," the doctor was beaming as she pushed away from the machine, leaving the ultrasound wand with Jane who held it against her stomach so they could keep watching the baby. She crossed the room and retrieved the amp she'd left soaking in sterile solution and was wiping it dry as she returned.

"Looks like it's time to change your jewelry, Commander," the doctor chuckled as Jane reluctantly removed the wand from her stomach and accepted the towel to clean herself with.

"Guess so," she smiled as she sat up. She turned on the bed so her back was to Garrus and pulled her hair up so it was gathered on top of her head instead of over her neck. "Would you do the honors?"

"You want me to remove your amp?" he asked.

"Just twist clockwise then pull," Jane explained. "It's easier to have someone else do it."

Garrus reached out; gently grasping the amp, turned it to the right and pulled it free. Jane let out a hiss, her shoulders tensing just as the amp cleared the port.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, fighting the urge to press his mouth against her neck. He knew that right now, with her port wide open, she was vulnerable. He stepped aside so the doctor could clean the area before inserting the repression amp.

"Ugh!" Jane shuddered as the amp snapped into place.

"Are you okay?" Garrus asked. He walked around her so he could pull her close. "It doesn't hurt does it?"

"It's hard to explain. I just feel odd," Jane laid her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and that's when he felt it, or more specifically, didn't feel it.

She always had this hum about her, little charges of energy always jolting against him when they touched. Suddenly they were gone. He pulled back, staring down at her for a second before tugging the gloves off that he wore around the ship and pressing a digit against her nose. Normally, he'd feel the charge before his finger made contact, but today there was nothing.

"Completely repressed," Jane explained. "No static electricity. No randomly zapping you when you try to kiss me. I'm just dull, old me."

"Never dull," he said as he leaned down and kissed her, "Never."


End file.
